


Just a Touch

by wordslinger



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob's hands are magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This unconventional drabble was an entry for The Twilight Gem Awards Pearl Round Challenge. Thank you to those who voted for me; I took away 1st place. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Just a touch. The glaring difference between something wild and hot and something controlled and icy.

It's his hand on her cheek, and his fingers lacing with hers that makes the decision for her. Not the mind blowing kisses or the scorching caresses. Not the balls to the wall way he lives his life. Not the way his eyes seem to penetrate her very soul.

It's the way he's gentle, and rough, and needing, and wanting all at the same time. The way he gives and takes simultaneously.

He's everything that's alive: his heart beating within his chest, the blood pumping through his veins, and the muscles flexing beneath his skin.

Jacob is always touching her. Even when his hands are not on her body, he's there. Her flesh tingles with anticipation, her soul cries out with crushing desire. There's nothing like him. Nothing can replace him.

But she's torn. Her young mind tells her that the crisp, cool, marble-like eternity is what she wanted and yearned for during its long absence. How can she be so fickle? So indecisive? She's callous, and selfish. Wrong even, to simply abandon the forever she is so close to achieving. 

At the exact same time another voice, the one belonging to her heart, tells her that it's ludicrous to die for... love? Is that what she's feeling? Or is it obligation? A simple cowardice. An unwillingness to hurt someone she cares deeply for.

She knows this is not the same as love.

Just when the warring voices within her are at their most vicious, his hand is there. Steadying her. Anchoring her. Her lungs fill with air, and it is delicious.

Don't leave, stay. With me. I love you. 

Just a touch. His touch. His hands are magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta jkane180. She beats me mercilessly. Also to my friend, BellaFlan who never fails to support me. I love you guys.


End file.
